Unexpected
by animeshipper000
Summary: Ichika suddenly just had a normal Saturday day-off but that soon changed after he was assigned to do something... Join Ichika as he either goes to his friend's countries, stays in his own or ultimately hide in the end. He chooses different routes but each choice varies with each other per each choice. Requests on which character to be used will be accepted if it comes before update
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note: _**

() or ' '- is for thoughts

[]-is for words on something

{}- is for everything else

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

**Prologue**

It was day like every other day for Orimura Ichika, being the only boy who can pilot an IS and also being the only boy in an all-girls school may be like heaven for some male students but for Orimura Ichika, it is more stressing than it looks… being chased around by girls and having a harem which you don't really fully understand can tire you out mentally too.

Orimura Ichika was no different… sometimes a man has to stay in solitude for a change… Ichika was currently in a café as he had a cup of hot chocolate on the table. It was fairly cold outside and it was Saturday and so he decided to use the weekend to loosen up.

The café he was in looked quite empty… usually it's fairly full in mornings so it made Ichika wonder why there was no one much in here. The café had just a few tables that were taken and Ichika was stationed in the corner since staying in the corner table is usually the quietest but judging from the number of people in the café, anywhere should be quiet and muffled. He planned to do the finishing touches on his assignment here so at last he finished.

Ichika wanted to stay in this café for the morning since he kind of wanted to avoid his harem… He likes them all of course but recently, some of them has gotten slightly aggressive to whoever gets him and so he went into hiding just so that they may calm down and extinguish the flame of their excitement.

Recently, one of them who call him the 'waifu' (cough, cough, Laura Bodewig) tried to sneak up on him while he was bathing but ultimately failed when she found out that he was right behind her, expecting her to be the one who was going to peep on him while he was bathing. That day which was yesterday made him plan to head out and go by himself for a change… but he thinks they may have followed him or something…

(I think I am being too paranoid… They can't be following me… could they?) Ichika begun to doubt that his self-encouragement is working. (I planned this out before I even left for the weekends so I have to keep my cool even if they may have really followed me… I must be fully prepared to face the worst case scenario where they really did follow me…) He made himself forget about it for now but little did he know that his intuition was right.

"Tsk, tsk… If you wanted time alone then all you could have done was ask me, you know…" Laura muttered as she was hiding right behind the window from her 'waifu'. "Now tell me… What could my waifu be doing in a café like this?" She peeked from the glass window as she saw him sipping from his cup of hot chocolate.

Not so much later, Ichika finally left the café and began heading back to the school so that he can place his assignment in him room then go on and have fun. He doesn't know where he wanted to go but all he wanted is some space for once… Being in a harem may have benefits but it also has the downsides… Luckily, no one was in his room and so he easily left without a trace… except he didn't know that Laura was shadowing him.

Where he is planning to go you ask? Ichika had a lot of thing to where he was supposed to go and one of them is to go relax in a hot spring. The only think that tormented him about this plan is that the hot spring at Saturday just might be mixed… Ichika isn't a big pervert but who would not get tempted to peek while the person right beside you is someone bathing with you… He wasn't used to that unless it's not mixed, he feels uneasy.

Ichika left the building and was heading for the east of town.

_Somewhere else..._

Laura had a thousand questions in her mind now… What was her waifu planning to do without her being informed? She may not have known him for as long as Houki or Rin but she wasn't even thinking of backing down from this. Her figure may be quite small but that was the thing that made her sneaking 100% effective unless Ichika does some trick like when he pretended to be showering but was actually behind her… That truly frightened her when she figured it out.

She was pretty sure that he wasn't planning to be with any of them but that didn't make her feel any less tense… What if he was actually planning to go out with someone that she has no data on?!

She was currently wearing the IS Academy uniform as usual as she started to follow him around again. The action she took did not go unnoticed by her close friend, Charlotte Dunois. She became rather curious about seeing her best friend, Laura, in an uneasy state. She overheard something from the conversation of Orimura-sensei with Yamada-sensei which stated about something with Ichika as the main topic… something about him going abroad for reasons she didn't hear…

(What were they talking about? I know it is wrong to eavesdrop on people but I heard it by accident and not intentionally… Ichika-san's going abroad?! Where is he going?) Charlotte felt like she was going to object about it but she had to think about this is a different point of view… She may just be wrong about it but what if what she heard was true? That is what she fears the most… If he did go abroad then what would she do? She cannot stop him… All she was to him was a friend and nothing else…

She decided to go over her principles and listen to more of the conversation so that she will learn what they actually mean.

"Why do we have to send him to one of these countries then? He hasn't trained enough to protect himself without a teammate yet… he has a thousand things to learn before he will ever make me think he's ready…" It seems the one talking currently is Chifuyu who seemed doubtful about her brother's abilities.

"Orimura-sensei! The government requests that Ichika-san needs to assist one of the countries but I still have no idea why they're being so aggressive today… We could have him stay here… I think it was because some argument happened recently…"

"What if his choice meant otherwise then?"

"Then we should ask him what he thinks about it and decide if he wants to go to other countries or he could stay here to help ours."

"Or he could accept all the pending requests of Tabane for me since she keeps asking me to lend her Ichika but why would I let that persistent bunny-loving scientist borrow him? She is too hyper and annoying for me these days…"

"Ahh… cut her some slack, Orimura-sensei… I think it's quite cute on how the two of you get along. I know you actually care for your younger brother, Orimura-sensei."

"Tsk… of course I do but still… Anyway… we have an eavesdropper here… You can come out now whoever you are… you have already been found out…" Chifuyu actually knew that Charlotte was there which made Charlotte jump from shock upon knowing that she knew that she was there.

"H-Hai… Orimura-sensei…" Charlotte moved away from her hiding spot and obediently moved towards Chifuyu.

"If you wouldn't mind… please text all the representative cadets to gather here so that we can make that Ichika decide… my phone doesn't have their numbers but I do have Tabane's number… I may regret calling her though…" Chifuyu sighed as she got her phone.

**Ichika's P.O.V**

The event that made me worried the most was actually occurring… Luckily, I'm not a pervert like some of the other boys who would take advantage of this situation…

Fortunately, no one I know is in the hot spring currently. I dipped into the warm waters and relaxed my tired out body from all the usual fights and problems when it comes to some of the usual times where they get angry at me and I don't know the reason why they are angry. The water of this hot spring makes me feel relaxed as I feel like all my aching muscles from what happens on those times finally find rest…

I felt a small tug on my back which made me back away quickly out of instinct… I looked back to see who was the one who touched me. That person who did that to me was no other than Laura Bodewig, the German representative for the IS who… is not very modest whenever she tries to do some things to me…

"My waifu…" She muttered as she tried to go closer to me but I refused by backing away farther from her. "Why did you leave without telling me anything? I was getting quite worried until I began following you… What are you planning, waifu?"

"For the last time, I'm not your waifu, Laura-san…" I wrapped my towel around myself and left the hot spring… what a waste of my resting day…

I was in the changing room once again. I was supposed to put on my pants but my phone rang and so I answered it right after I clothed myself. "Moshi, Moshi?"

"Oi... Ichika, come back here in my office… I have something to inform you about."

"Ehh? What is it Chifuyu-nee?"

"It's Orimura-sensei…"

"Anyway… what did you call me for? It's rare to see that you're calling me like this."

"Don't mind it… just go to my office as soon as possible…" She hangs up on me

…What does Chifuyu-nee need me for? There's only one way to find out I guess… I left the changing room after I finished wearing my blue t-shirt and jeans. I don't know why but I began running towards the location which made me question myself until I looked back and knew the reason… Why was a car chasing me?!

I ran as fast as I could… I couldn't use Byakushiki since it is still in maintenance… I don't know why this car was chasing me like it wanted to crash me but I managed to lose it when I made a quick turn down an alley which was coincidentally a shortcut to the Academy as well. I cautiously looked around and sprinted across a freeway and I was just a few kilometres away from the academy.

(Just a few more minutes of sprinting and I should be fine… I hope that I got that car out of my trail… I wouldn't want Chifuyu-nee to worry about me just by something like a car chasing me… wait… that is something to worry about but still!)

After about 5 more minutes of sprinting, I went in the academy and made my way to Chifuyu-nee's office but of course... I took some breathing time first… That run wasn't easy! I had the knob of the door in my grip and I slowly opened it, feeling a bit nervous at first but I went in and the people I saw in the room were: Houki, Rin, Char, Cecilia, Chifuyu-nee, Kanzashi, Tatenashi, Tabane (?), and Laura (How did she go here before me?!). What are they all doing here? I thought Chifuyu-nee just needed to talk to me…

"Chifuyu-nee, why are they all here? I thought you told me that you just needed to talk to me." I questioned Chifuyu as I noticed that the others had a look of desperation on their faces… except Tabane who was doing some sort of tinkering on something as she kept humming to herself (Yeah… That's Tabane).

"They are here so that you can make your choice… You can either go to a different country with one of the Representative Cadets, stay here and help out in Japan or… hide in Tabane's lab… which I don't really recommend… Also, It's Orimura-sensei… so do not call me casually here…" Chifuyu-nee seems to not want me to go with the third option…

"Chi-chan! That was sho mean of you~" Tabane frowned when she heard what Chifuyu said about her. (Yes, Tabane turns things like 'so' into 'sho').

"Why do I have to do this then, Orimura-sensei?" I managed to catch what she said about going abroad but I still didn't grasp the reason why.

"A meeting ended up in an argument and so to cool the countries down, we had to do something with you. A week should be enough to cool them all down but to be safe, we were supposed to send you to a country so that you can put together the trust again but we thought it may be against your will so we decided to let you choose." Chifuyu told me which still didn't make my uneasiness go away.

"I-I see, Orimura-sensei… so I have to… choose one of them to become my companion for a week? " I asked her which ended up with her sighing. "Or is it so that I can help a country and earn trust points of or something?" (Shoot… I think I made a fool out of myself… Chifuyu-nee's not going to like this…)

"… Ichika, Just choose one of them and I'll explain the rest of the details later… Choose one, be with them for a week… that's all there is to it…" She walked a bit to my side and showed me the other girls who were waiting patiently for my answer. "Now… Which one will you pick, Ichika!"

**End of Prologue**

**Next Chapter: Laura Route Chapter 1.**


	2. Laura 1

**Laura's Route Chapter 1**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

"Well… you do seem serious in what you're saying, Chifuyu-nee and so I made my decision." I looked at all the anxious girls who were patiently waiting for my answer (Shoot… this is making it even more complicated…). "I pick… Laura-san!"

Silence echoed throughout the room as everyone just stared at me… Did I do something wrong? The one who stared the most intently was Laura-san… I wonder if Chifuyu-nee's instruction was literal… If I did go with Laura-san… would that mean I'll be going to Germany or something? (I feel kind of uneasy now)

"… I thought you were going to go with someone else but if that's your decision then I guess I can't change it… but you could change if you want…" Chifuyu-nee apparently didn't like the idea of me going with Laura-san but I guess it's understandable… I feel quite in self-doubt so I don't blame her… As long as she doesn't go throwing knives at me, I guess I could live with her for a short week… Well… I do hope it is short…

"I'm sure, Chifuyu-nee… I can survive a week with her. I'm very sure of it. (Time to see how Germany reacts to me…)" I looked at Laura but all I saw was her in a corner, talking to her phone… It was hard to decipher her words but all I heard was, "Clarissa, I got him now…"

For a weird reason, just by hearing that, I felt a shiver on my spine and gulped which made Chifuyu-nee look at me suspiciously. I raised on of my hands to indicate that I was alright but that didn't clear her cloud of doubt… but Laura was already excited by my choice so if I do repeat my choice then I might experience having a sharp knife on my neck.

"For the last time, it is Orimura-sensei… Ichika, I hope that you would stay true to your choice and stay in Germany with Laura for a week…" (Easier said than done since… Laura could get angry at me and put me into submission again)

"I will stick to my word, Orimura-sensei. Anyway, how do we go to Germany then? You told me before I chose that I'll be going to one of their countries that they represent if they are Representative Cadets." I questioned Chifuyu-nee as all the others except me, Chifuyu-nee and Laura-san left the room with disappointed expressions on their faces… It doesn't feel good to not respond to feelings…

"I see… Laura will be the one who will decide the transportation so you are now both dismissed… see you both in a week…" She made Laura and I leave the room after giving me Byakushiki which just came back from maintenance and I noticed that a dash of red was covering her face like she was blushing… which she was.

Laura and I decided that we should pack our things first but fortunately I already got that down. I had my packaging all prepared in my briefcase! I still had to wait for Laura to go out and finish up her packaging though so it may take a while… Girls take a long time to prepare usually… unless Laura's not a perfectionist…

I sat on one of the closer benches as I gave a big sigh (I hope that I'll make through this week alive… Laura could be mad at me if I make even one wrong choice with this one day…). The days will start tomorrow but what I worry is what kind of transportation Laura-san just picked…

After waiting for 10 minutes (To be expected…), Laura-san finally went out of her room which she resides with Char. She was wearing a frilly black dress with her skirt reaching about 1 inch below her knee (Umm…). Her eye patch was still covering left eye but her hidden flusters could be seen all over.

"D-Do I look good, waifu?" She turned away but she didn't manage to look away from me. "Charlotte told me that I would look good in this dress so you better like it as my bride…" (Yep… That's Laura.)

"Hai… You still look cute in that frilly dress, Laura-san." I smiled at her which made her jump back a bit from slight shock.

"Y-You can save your compliments for when we go to my country, Germany… Clarissa already sent one of the private planes to our location so I hope you can handle Germany, waifu…" Her serious look came back as she checked her cell phone which made her fluster. (What is in that…)

We waited outside the Academy for about 4 hours but I thought the thing about a private plane fetching us was just a plan to surprise me… it's probably a lie but my suggestion was soon rebuked when I saw a plane landing right in front of us… (Shoot… It just got real…) The plane looked big enough for a limited amount of people but I think it was the perfect size for 2-5 people… Germany… please go easy on me…

I had Byakushiki with me now but the cloud of doubt was still with me even if Germany and Japan were former teammates last time (To be exact, World War II). I sensed some people who were already inside and I saw someone that seems to be one of the friends of Laura I think… She also had an eye patch which made me hesitate to go in the plane but after Laura glared, I instantly went in… (What a forceful attitude…)

"Clarissa, prepare to depart in approximately 10 seconds… We're going to Germany and I finally have my waifu with me…" Laura sat very close to me making me feel quite awkward but I had a hunch that I shouldn't do anything…

"Hai! Full speed ahead! I hope that Germany would surprise you… and I mean that I hope you like the military…" Clarissa made the plane get altitude as we were already flying with a swift pace… (Wait… did she just say military?)

**End of Laura Route Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Houki Route Chapter 1**


	3. Houki 1

**Houki Route Chapter 1**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

"I know you don't joke about anything, Chifuyu-nee so I guess that I have to decide cautiously about this…" I had a close debate going in my mind right now until I laid my sights on one of my childhood friends, Houki (Why didn't I think of it sooner?!).

"My decision is Houki and I will go with that decision with no regrets." I chose Houki almost instantly after thinking which made her back away more to the sofa, turning away with an embarrassed look.

The other girls that were also up for choosing, looked at me with disappointment except Tabane who stood up and yelled, "Banzai!"

"Ahem… I was actually expecting you to choose Shinonono Houki… As long as you don't go with an older girl like Tabane, I'll somewhat approve of it…" Chifuyu-nee looked like all the burden of the world left when I chose Houki… (She must have been very worried)

"Eto… since I'm not a representative of any country you'll be—" Houki really did bottle up her feeling so that I wouldn't notice but I could really see her feelings though. "L-Living in the shrine with me and helping me with the shrine needs and other purposes… It's nothing more than that…" She crossed her arms, still having no sign of being flustered.

The awkward silence continued around us as I looked at Houki's eyes… I don't know what keeps going on with myself but I just can't get enough of her… She's a childhood friend of mine but another part of my brain seems to define it otherwise. If I remembered, Houki is some kind of shrine maiden and I also saw her dance already in the festival, making me watch in awe but I never got what she said while we were watching the fireworks so I just might find out while I'm with her for the week…

"All people that have nothing to do here anymore please leave my office at once. I have something to say to Ichika and his choice so I advise you all to do so." Chifuyu-nee made all the other people leave which made the three of us all alone as she sighed out who knows what.

"I-Ichika… why did you choose me anyway? I thought you were going to pick somebody else…" Her grip on her skirt seems to have shown slight sorrow since she maybe thought that I'd pick someone else.

"Of course I was going to pick you, Houki!" I grabbed hold of her hand which made her gasp out of surprise (I think Chifuyu-nee is just staring at us). "You are my childhood friend so at least expect that I'll be with you like we were still both as young as that time. I will be with you so don't be sad." I smiled at her, making her feel at more ease.

"*cough* If you are both done staring at each other then I'd advise for the both of you to leave already… This scene is getting quite suggestive you both do not notice." She told the both of us, making us separate from each other, slightly feeling awkward now. "Anyway… Ichika, Shinonono will decide the transportation so go with her as soon as she's ready… Also, get Byakushiki out of maintenance… it is ready now." She dismissed us.

"Ahh… I'll just be getting Byakushiki, Houki. I guess I'll meet you outside when I'm ready. I hope that you would like our time together for the week." I muttered some words to her which made her just leave out of instinct but her walking looked quite excited. (Houki must have wanted to be chosen but she also thought that I'd choose someone else… no wonder she seemed quite anxious at first but I think I took that burden and self-doubt off as soon as I chose her.)

I went to the maintenance room and acquired my Byakushiki from the maintenance team which made me give them a cookie… (Who doesn't love cookies?) I made my IS into its usual form, as the bracelet thing hanging near my wrist. (Or was it really on it?) As I went out, I saw a saddened Kanzashi slowly typing something on that virtual computer. (Aww… now I feel bad for making the others like Kanzashi-san feel like this…)

(By picking one girl, the others *cough* except Tabane feels bad… I really don't like that but Chifuyu-nee would not want me to disobey though… Houki is my childhood friend after all so I cannot turn back now. Anyway I think I should pack my things already… I can't believe I forgot to even pack it this time… Was I really that unprepared?)

After a few minutes of rummaging for all the important things I needed in my room, I finally placed them all in my briefcase and sighed… Houki looked genuinely happy this time. I wish that I could keep that smile of hers on her for the whole week… I wouldn't want her to become upset like some of the times I annoy her with something… I want to make Houki feel like I picked her with my own free will.

I went to the location of Houki's room and knocked on the door waiting for a response until she came out ready to leave already (Wow, she was actually fast in preparing). Her hairstyle stayed the same but her clothing was a traditional purple Japanese kimono (She must have ran out of clothes to wear and was left with this choice of clothing… not that I'm complaining though, She looks beautiful in what she was wearing… I probably should stop thinking about it before I do something that I may regret later on).

"H-Houki?!" I had to control myself just to stay composed when I saw her in her beautiful clothing… (Shoot… she's going to find out that I keep looking at her soon…)

"H-Hai?" She covered herself slightly out of modesty. (Thank goodness…)

"Why are you wearing a kimono at a time like this? You do know it's quite cold outside and it may make you shiver…" I felt worried for Houki but she just gave a small sigh.

"Don't worry about it Ichika… It's not like it's going to rain or anything just because it's cold…" She hugged my arm as we went out… and awkwardly it was raining. "Great… just great, what I thought was not going to happen actually happened…"

"Don't worry about it Houki." I took off my jacket and made her wear it which made her flinch for a while until she processed what just happened. "I wouldn't want you to feel cold and take the rain, Houki. I'll be fine without my jacket anyway."

"Is that so, Ichika?" She seemed to feel guilty when I made her wear my jacket (Maybe because she thinks I'll get a cold).

"It's fine… Anyway, how are we going to the shrine?"

"I guess we could go there by a bus and walking the rest of it after… It's not really that far anyway if you remembered."

"Aye… Let's go then."

**End of Houki Route Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Charlotte Route Chapter 1**


	4. Charlotte 1

**Charlotte Route Chapter 1**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

"I have no idea on why you even want me to choose one but I might as well choose since I don't want you to get angry at me, Chifuyu-nee…" I gave a big sigh and looked at everyone in the room with a calm stare. "If I have to choose then I guess I would choose Char." I pointed at Char which made her yelp, surprised by my decision which made me questioned.

The others, who were patiently waiting, just stared at me in surprise to why I picked Char (Why didn't they think that I would pick Char? Is it really that unbelievable to them? I also notice Char if they don't know. The others just don't notice that I usually go with her at times)

"I see you have picked the French Representative then… I won't argue but you better be sure of your choice since I'm not letting you change your choice anymore. Make sure that you picked the right one and then we can talk." Chifuyu-nee seems to have accepted my choice but at the same time, she seems to be checking if my decision was really her.

"Hai, I'm very sure of my decision, Chifuyu-nee. I'll be going with Char in this. I have no regrets whatsoever about my decision no matter how many times you ask me if I need to change my mind."

"I see that you're not being laidback about this…You're being serious… That's what I was looking for in you… pure seriousness." She sounded quite impressed as she crossed her arms, nodding. "Well, Ichika… I guess that you've already chosen… You will be going with Dunois Charlotte to her home country which is France so good luck."

"Arigato, Chifuyu-nee."

"Can't you just call me Orimura-sensei? You never learn how to obey instructions now do you?"

"Ehehe… Gomen, Oimura-sensei…"

The sound in the room was no more as soon as we stopped conversing about my choice in picking Char. I saw Char being congratulated by Laura (who looks like she just had bittersweet feelings between being happy for her friend and feeling angst and defeat to herself… Germans do **not **like losing for your information). It really makes me feel bad when I make someone feel unwanted like when I go into a decision between people… like what's happening right now.

"Anyway, how does the place, France look like?" I sat beside Charlotte which made her fluster slightly as Laura decided to leave the room… (There… I feel sorry now…)

"Eto… It's a fine country and there are a lot of good cooks out there…" Charlotte fidgeted as I sat closer to her which made her look at me, nervously. "Anyway… why'd you pick me and not someone else then, Ichika?"

"Hmm? Didn't my action of choosing you tell you something, Char? I picked you because I felt something pull me when I looked at you." I tried to use a different approach for this one. "Don't overthink about it, Char… You know I like you." I smiled but it seems that my last choice of words made Charlotte look even more flustered than she was before. (Was it because of what I meant by 'like' or is it because she has a fever?)

Another silence overcame the room until Chifuyu-nee made the next conversation so that she could break the ice. Char wasn't able to counter my last words and so she just stayed there, hiding her face with her knees and attentively listening to Chifuyu-nee. I was still sitting beside her even if she seems to feel too embarrassed to even sit with me.

"I hope that the two of you are ready to go to France… Like I said, Ichika, You shall go to her country and stay there for a week… I do not know what the French has in store for you but all I can say is for you to stay vigilant… Dunois may be with you but that shouldn't make you stop being careful…" Chifuyu-nee reminded me as she turned her back and sighed as she placed her face on her hand (Maybe out of stress).

"I'll remember, Orimura-sensei. I'll be with Char for the whole week with no hesitation even if we stay in a hotel room all by ourselves." I proved my point by saying my guess on where we're going to stay.

"I-Ichika! That was uncalled for!" Charlotte's face was so tomato red that it looked like she was about to faint from blushing too much (I wouldn't want that to happen… Who knows when she'll wake up? I should probably stop saying these thing about our location).

"G-Gomen Char… I didn't mean to make it sound so vague… or was it because I said it in the wrong way?" I laughed softly.

"You said it in the wrong way, Ichika… Please don't do anything like that ever again…" She reacted by hiding her face away from me which just made Chifuyu-nee shake her head in shame. "We'll go by airplane so I'll be packing my stuff." Charlotte left the room, with her red face still in place. (Did I really make it sound that wrong?)

"Ichika… you will be needing Byakushiki so here." Chifuyu-nee gave me the bracelet which can summon my Infinite Stratos, Byakushiki. It is an IS which was also used by Chifuyu-nee. "France may make you assist in something since you kindly joined up with their Representative Candidate… so please stay alarmed for anything that seems out of place or suspicious… The French would most probably watch your every move.

"Hai…" I left the room and begun my wait by Charlotte's door so that we could depart…

Apparently, I already packed up before going here so all I can do now is wait for her to finish up in packing… I still feel sorry for Laura-san though… I chose her friend instead of her, it must be difficult to choose your emotion at a time like this… I'd feel the same way if I were her. If I were to eavesdrop then Laura would probably try to throw a knife at me and Char would probably hate me for doing that.

I kept waiting for her outside until she finally did as she was wearing a strapped classic dress which looked like it came from France and she was wearing some sort of hat to hide her hair but I don't know why she chose this attire but I agree on the hat part since it's quite cold outside.

"How do I look Ichika?" She twirled around and looked at me.

"You look good, Char! Now shall we go now?" I prepared a hand which made her fluster once more.

"H-Hai!" She accepted my hand and grabbed it slowly as we began our way to the airport.

**End of Charlotte Route Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Houki Route Chapter 2**


	5. Houki 2

**Houki Route Chapter 2**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

After taking the bus, we started that walk which Houki told me about. The walk was not so tiring but this drizzle is beginning to get me all wet since I gave Houki my jacket to wear and that there were no umbrellas at the academy so I was left with no choice but to stay wet. Houki seems to have attempted to offer me my jacket back but I refused numerous times… (She needs it more than I do since she's just wearing a kimono…)

"I knew we should have bought that umbrella in that store before we got in the bus… Now I got you all wet just because of me!" Houki felt guilty for getting me all washed up by this rain falling on us.

"It's fine Houki, don't worry about it… It's not like I'll just get a cold that easily…" I calmed her down but I seemed to have changed her mood when I sneezed… (Don't tell me I just got cold!)

"I knew you'd get one soon enough… Let's hasten our pace. We're almost at the shrine so we'll warm you up there then find you a room there to stay…" She led me up the stairs but she soon stopped from walking as soon as she noticed something wrong on what she just said. "B-But you're not sleeping in the same room as me, if you're thinking, baka!"

The silence once again prevented the both of us from looking at each other but as soon as we went up the stone stairs, leading to the shrine, I gazed at her as she still covered herself with my jacket to avoid being soaked. She still seems to show worry for me due to me catching a cold from the rain that soaked my clothes to the point where it feels slightly heavy now.

We arrived to our destination and went in the shrine. We were greeted by Houki's mother before paying our respects and putting our shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack. After a small conversation with Houki, I went into an indoor onsen (hot spring) after taking off my clothes in a room. I need to get this cold out of me ASAP… I wouldn't want to worry Houki or anything just because of some small cold.

As expected, the onsen felt like it was soothing the body and soul… The warm water easily steamed off my cold and I felt myself feel a bit better… It was until I saw a figure go in the onsen as well, terrifying me as I headed to a far corner to avoid contact with whoever's there with me…

From the looks of it, that figure who just came in the onsen might just be Houki (I didn't tell her that I was going to dip my body in here)… If I make her spot me bathing with her then she's going to kill me! I remember the last time I accidentally went to the girl's hot spring… the result… wasn't so pretty…

_Shoot… if I make her spot me at a time like this… I'm really going to get it from her this time! She won't show any mercy to me today even if I did choose her…_

I couldn't stop myself from looking at her while she was relaxing in this hot spring… Well, how could I? She was directly in front of me in the nude! Wait…What is wrong with me?! Why am I even looking?!

My thoughts went all crazy…I mean…What should I do if she spots me?!

"Is someone there?" She finally noticed my splashing sounds when I tried to get out of the onsen… (Shoot… I have to admit though… she grew up so fast in the—No! Stop thinking!) "Whoever's there…I will **kill **you…"

(Find a way out Ichika! Hurry! Houki's words aren't meant to be taken lightly…When she says stuff like that, she means business!)

I decided to dive in just because she was about to see me. Warm water on your eyes and ears feel very painful but not as painful as Houki's wrath… Her prowess in kendo can be seen whenever she tries to hit with a kendo stick or if she's using Akatsubaki… although I would prefer not being hit by her Infinite Stratos…

I was just about to leave the perimeter of the onsen but she spotted me trying to get out, causing her to cover herself modestly and shooting a glare at me. (I'm dead…) She got a towel nearby and wrapped it around her waist before stopping me from leaving the room by shutting the doorand crossing her arms.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ichika…?" A dark aura surrounded her as she was holding the kendo stick with her right hand and pulling up her towel with the left. "Do I really have to punish you even if the week hasn't started?! Now what should I make you do…" She was just about to hit me until she had that decision in her mind.

**End of Houki Route Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter: Kanzashi Route Chapter 1**


	6. Kanzashi 1

**Kanzashi Route Chapter 1**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

"I'm not really sure how to respond to this but I can tell what you're saying, Chifuyu-nee." I placed a finger under my chin and reflected on who I should answer… Should I go with a safe option? Wait… there _is _one… "I don't want to feel pressured by someone so I made my decision… I guess I pick, Kanzashi-san."

The room was silent at first but not so much later, uproar started between the girls until Chifuyu-nee silenced them by slamming her hand on the desk out of irritation.

"Silence!" Chifuyu-nee glared at all the other girls while I saw Kanzashi, with her face as red as a tomato and staring at me. "He already picked his choice so all of you stop arguing and mumbling to all of yourselves… I informed each of you already about the perks and consequences about going here so do **not** complain about this anymore…"

The other girls calmed down as Kanzashi stood up first and went to me slowly. Her flustered face was still shown as she approached me cautiously. Her figure may not be as curvy as Houki or Cecilia but she had a small perk of cuteness on her. She always seems shy whenever she's with me which makes me wonder… Why is she always this tense whenever she's with me? Does it have something to do with me being dense or something?

"I-Ichika… Why did you choose me among all people? I-I thought you would not pick me so I prepared to—" She was cut short in her conversation when Chifuyu-nee coughed and got our attention, rendering the rest of the words she was about to tell me, inaudible.

"I remembered telling you what would happen if you chose the Japanese Representative, right?" Chifuyu-nee was attempting to check if I could recall what she just said to me recently. "If you are to make her as a choice, then you will have to assist her and the Academy in various errands so please tell me that you're in the right mind to answer that. It may not sound so hard but believe me that it **will **be more difficult than it looks…"

"I know, Chifuyu-nee. There's not really any need for you to explain it to me further. I'm the type of person that doesn't go back on his words. I am completely ready to take any consequences that may happen while I'm with her. I'll even protect her if it is needed." I nodded, making her sigh and shake her head.

"I see you're not planning to turn back then… The other Representative Cadets will head to their own country so that they can solve the matter they have in their section of responsibility… Before you claim Byakushiki in the maintenance room, let me tell you something…" Chifuyu-nee paused for a moment then gazed at me. "I would also want to remind you to call me Orimura-sensei whenever we are within school perimeters… You always forget that…"

"Hai, hai…"

Everyone in the room departed from Chifuyu-nee's office including me and Kanzashi. We tagged along with each other in going to the maintenance room since both of our Infinite Stratoses are currently there. Kanzashi was mysteriously about a meter away from me though. Could she be this nervous? I went beside her to try to converse but all it did was make her look down on the floor and hide her face from me.

I obliged with her need of space so I hastened my walking a bit so that I could give her space but she did as well. (What did she really want from me?) Her gaze was fixated at me but whenever I look at her, she looks away, possibly because of her shy nature towards me…

"Umm… Kanzashi-san?" I called.

"H-Hai?! What's wrong Ichika?" She clamped her hands nervously with her two index fingers poking each other. "I-I'm right behind you, Ichika so don't worry about me.

"It's not that I'm worrying. I just wanted to ask you, why don't you just walk by my side and don't leave me alone?" I stared at her but all she gotten was an even redder face when I said that…

"I-Ichika I-I lo—" Her sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi! How are you two doing?" A girl with a teasing voice could be heard but not seen.

"O-Onee-san?!" Kanzashi knew it was her sister almost immediately.

"Don't worry… Kohai will take **good **care of you, Kanzashi!" Tatenashi showed herself and winked at the both of us.

"W-What do you mean, senpai?!" I twitched out of surprise once she made such a suggestive term between the two of us. "I-I just picked her since I know that I could rely on her and that she wouldn't hurt me. Also I—"

I was interrupted midway through my sentence by a sudden shove, making me drop directly on Kanzashi, making my eyes widen and making myself fluster. I accidentally had myself nose-to-nose to her which made the awkwardness even more.

"I-Ichika!" Kanzashi looked like she was going to faint.

**End of Kanzashi Route Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Rin Route Chapter 1**


	7. Rin 1

**Rin Route Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

I had something in my mind once I heard Chifuyu-nee's instruction to me. If I did choose someone, the other girls that I haven't chosen may become furious with me and I wouldn't like that! Houki would have hit me with kendo stick like I was some cockroach sneaking around the area.

(I have to choose wisely though… I can see by Chifuyu-nee's eyes that she is indeed not joking. I knew that she wouldn't stop glaring at me with a stern look until I decide. My best choice would probably be a childhood friend but which one?! Houki or Rin?! Houki could be my decision but somewhere in my says that if I choose her, something with bathing will occur… am I being too paranoid or something?)

"Well Ichika? What's it going to be? Which of them will be your partner for a week?" Chifuyu-nee asked for my answer again. "It can be either a Representative Cadet or just a normal IS user among them… or if you are that desperate, pick Tabane… I'm not even sure why she is even here in the first place."

"My choice, eh?" I gulped when I saw all of them gaze at me with their eyes. All of the girls that were hoping to go with me, waited for my answer that could make their feeling or break their feeling which isn't really helping. "I already reflected on my possible choices so I ended up thinking of going with… Rin. Chifuyu-nee, I'm going with Rin."

My choice made everyone startled except for Rin who gave the 'I knew you were going to choose me among all of them' look. She made a 'V' symbol with her fingers and smiled.

"I expected you to choose me anyway, Ichika-kun! Now my heated debate with Cecilia has finally been resolved with your help… Now I shall finally spend a week alone with you." Rin sounded like she wanted to be with me that badly. "Orimura-sensei, how are we going to go to China then? You said that he'd go to the country that the Representative Candidate is in."

"I also told you that the person chosen has to figure out how to go there…" Chifuyu corrected Rin then she stared at me with a sigh. "Don't do anything idiotic, Ichika… I won't be there to pull you out of a pinch."

The other girls who I didn't pick just left the room, disappointed since there was nothing to do anymore in there when you're not the one chosen… Yep, I feel bad now. Chifuyu-nee furrowed her eye brows and shouldered me to get my attention and coughed.

"You will be going with Huang to China so be careful… You better pack your stuff and reclaim Byakushiki before you go there too. It'll be very long even if it _is _just for a week." Chifuyu-nee actually sounded quite worried for me but I know that she has always felt that way but bottled it up to show no weakness around people… She then turned to Rin. "You better keep an eye out for him, Huang… He's as slippery as an eel whenever he tries to bribe out something or escape from somewhere…" (Now that sounds just like her.)

"Of course! By my honor as a Representative Cadet, I shall keep an eye on the one who chose me." Rin saluted but that didn't seem to put Chifuyu-nee at ease.

"The way you saluted didn't help out in putting me at ease if you were trying to do so…"

"Ehh? Why?"

"It just doesn't make me feel at ease… In fact, it makes me feel worried for Ichika now, Huang."

"Don't worry! I'll take good care of him. He'll not regret choosing me, the second childhood friend!"

"I sure hope you don't make him do anything stupid…"

"Chifuyu-nee… you do know that I'm right here, right?"

"Of course I knew… now stop calling me that name you're calling and call me Orimura-sensei. You may only call me casually when we are not within school perimeters if you have forgotten…"

"Hehe… Hai, Orimura-sensei… I'll do my best to do what I can with Rin to calm down the country, China in this dispute concerning me. I don't know why I'm this wanted but I'll behave…"

Chifuyu-nee sighed as she looked at the both of us with her hand on her forehead. She seemed to have not wanted me to go but she knew better that this conflict between countries must be resolved. She dismissed us, making us go out of her office. Rin was dragging my arm down by hugging it happily with a smile on her face like she didn't want to let go of it anytime soon but I had an idea on how to stop her and start packing my stuff.

"Hey Rin." I called out to her which made her gaze at my eyes, still elated by my choice of picking her over the others.

"Hmm? What is it, Ichika-kun?" Rin tilted her head to my arm and questioned me.

"I'll go pack my stuff so let's meet outside to decide our mode of transportation." I exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll wait at the bench… so you better be quick! I have a surprise…" She blushed softly.

"Hai, I'll go pack my stuff then." I left her and went to my room.

_5 minutes later…_

My packing has fished and I grabbed hold of my suitcase and began to head to the meeting place where Rin and I will decide the mode of transportation. Before I went to the meeting place, I reclaimed Byakushiki from maintenance and made it to its bracelet form.

I saw Rin sitting on the bench like she said and approached her. She was wearing her Chinese dress and ran towards me and twirled around so that I could look at her whole body, front and back.

"How do I look, Ichika-kun?" Rin grinned and waited for my opinion.

"You look great, Rin! The dress shows most of your legs but to important matters… How are we arriving at China?" I appreciated her dressing herself up like this and I looked at her.

"Umm…" She flustered from my compliment but recovered quickly to answer my question. "We'll be taking a cruise ship in going there so I hope that you won't be seasick, Ichika-kun!"

"Ok then… Let's go." I walked with her and exited the Academy. I looked back for a while then I stared forward… Let's see what's in store for me…

**End of Rin Route Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Chifuyu Route Chapter 1**


	8. Chifuyu 1

**Chifuyu Route Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

I had no idea who to choose at this time… It just went so fast that all I could think of is to be safe from the wrath of their anger… Chifuyu-nee told me that only picking one is allowed so I may be in a pickle… If I chose one of them, all the others (well, maybe except Kanzashi) are gonna kill me!

Chifuyu-nee _did _say nothing about picking her so will that be the best choice that I could make for myself or will it just lead to a harsher result? She may seem cold towards me in school but that's how overprotective sisters are.

I sensed the atmosphere slowly getting denser since I couldn't bring myself to breathe so well… They were all looking at me intently while waiting for my answer… No one would see how pressuring this time is! I couldn't even encourage myself to answer a small trivial question of picking a girl…

"What will it be, Ichika? Hurry up and pick… I still have mountains of paperwork to comply with… Today isn't really the day to start slowing down ever since that dispute happened in the world meeting…" Chifuyu-nee looked like she hasn't slept all night (which I just noticed now when I got close to her). "Just choose as soon as possible… This incident did a number on me…"

(Chifuyu-nee looks like she hasn't slept for a whole night… and judging by that mountain of paperwork she's talking about, it looks like it'll take weeks to complete… It's me who caused this commotion about being the only male IS user so I must help Chifuyu-nee in some way… There's no way that she'll complete all that without any sign of stress… Paperwork is very stressful just by looking at it…)

The anxious atmosphere was still in play when I still haven't decided the woman who I was partnering up with. Chifuyu-nee seemed to be the only one with a poke face while they were waiting for my answer but now I finally have one… I will pick the one who I trust the most and the one I have been with the most… I have no doubt that I should help her. She saved me when I was kidnapped when I was younger and now I shall save her from this torturing paperwork she has. I breathed heavily and looked at them.

"I have finally made my decision after a heated debate in my mind. I have no regrets in choosing her since she sacrificed so many things for me and I'm planning to pay her back with this favour for a week…" Everyone didn't seem to know what could my answer be but I sighed and muttered, "The one I choose to be with for a week is no other than Chifuyu-nee! It's my turn to return the favour two-fold."

All of them, including Chifuyu-nee, gave a shocked expression upon hearing my choice about the one I'll be with for a week. The most surprised was possibly Chifuyu-nee who did a facepalm on herself and shook her head in shame. The other girls were still dumbfounded except Tabane who kept chanting, "Yay! Way to go, Chi-chan!"

(Umm… I think I got the other girls creeped out or something… I can hear Laura saying some words about her _instructor _while she's sulking on the corner and I could even see Houki and Rin trembling in confusion when they heard me choose her… Did I do something wrong to offend them? I thought that they would understand that I was helping Chifuyu-nee since she has loads of paperwork to accomplish. Well then… What's going to happen next?)

"Ichika…"

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Stop calling me Chifuyu-nee…"

"Alright… so what did you want to tell me, Orimura-sensei? I want to help you in your duties since you have a lot of things to do while this disaster is still being resolved."

"Ichika, I'm glad that you are being concerned for me but it would be for the best if you would let me tell you something before you start being sure of picking me among all the others…"

"What could that be Chifuyu-nee? I'm just trying to help so what could possibly go wrong at this time?"

"It would be for the best if you turn around and see what you have gotten yourself into… They are not amused of your answer, Ichika…"

"Hmm? What do you mean by, _them_?" I turned my back and saw some of the others glaring at me with a deadly aura and with their partial deployment on which made me shiver when I felt their presence.

"Ichika… you really are the worst kind of baka… Either way, if you manage to escape them, then I'll think about it… That's if you manage to escape their grasps… I'll be waiting here for your compliance. If you manage to escape within 30 minutes then I'll accept your offer of being with me… Those girls really do want you to be with them…" Chifuyu-nee sighed as she sat on her office chair whilst staring at me. "I wish you good luck, Ichika… I can see a 50-50 chance of you arriving at my office and losing them out of your trail while the other 50-50 says that you won't be able to arrive here within the time limit."

"Ugh… I won't let this stop me, Chifuyu-nee…" I backed away slowly with all the other girls closing in like some kind of bomb squad (Yes, I'm the bomb in this situation and they want to get me as soon as possible). "I **will **help you this week! I won't let all those times you helped me go in vain."

I ran out of the room with some people in my tail including: Houki, Rin, Laura, Cecilia and Charlotte (Thank God that Tatenashi-senpai and Kanzashi-san didn't join this chase which is after me). They had partial deployment on so I had a slight speed advantage (very slight). I don't have Byakushiki with me since it is in maintenance so I'm in for a beating… but since this is a test given to me by Chifuyu-nee…

**I WILL NOT FAIL!**

**End of Chifuyu Route Chapter1**

**Next Chapter: Houki Route Chapter 3**


	9. Houki 3

**Houki Route Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

_The first day…_

This Sunday morning was just your usual Sunday morning if you don't really count being tied up on a tree with an angry childhood friend in front of you with her kendo stick in her possession then you may call it a usual morning. Houki was once again wearing her beautiful shrine maiden outfit but this time, it was because we were in the shrine itself. She says that my Sunday punishment includes cleaning the floor only since she already hit me numerous times with her kendo stick yesterday (My back still aches).

The floor of the shrine wasn't so filthy so my cleaning punishment she gave me isn't much as I expected from her anger. The day before today **was **the punishing one… I really can't get that scene out of my mind… It was just an accident and unintentional but she saw it as an intentional voyeur action… I am not a pervert… I haven't even eaten breakfast yet…so that punishment was a bit hard on me.

A sequence of events just so happened to lead me to an onsen which made me see the _form of Houki bathing_ (It really wasn't what I was planning to do)…Houki doesn't really tolerate my actions very well… Once I do something very voyeur-like, Houki has no intention of holding back at me when I do something like that onsen incident.

"I guess you've gotten enough punishment for now Ichika… I must apologize to you though. I think I've went a bit overboard with it. Gomen, Ichika." She untied from the tree I was restrained on and showed no signs of hitting me with her kendo stick (for now). "Let's go… I saved up some of the breakfast for you, Ichika."

"A-Arigato, Houki…" I followed her inside the shrine and stretched my arm since it felt a bit stiff from being tied up on a tree for a long time (I think I've been tied up on that tree for approximately 2 hours).

The breakfast was just brief since I couldn't stop myself from indulging myself from eating the homemade breakfast made by Houki herself. Maybe she _did _feel regret of hitting me with that hard kendo stick in the onsen yesterday… now that I think about it, I haven't really properly apologized to Houki after that incident… now's the time to do it then.

"Umm… Houki, can I tell you something?" I shook her arm after I ate the bountiful breakfast she saved up for me.

"Hmm? What may that be, Ichika?" She took a sip of tea as I stared at her figure beside me.

"I-I'm sorry for seeing you in that onsen… I forgot to tell you that I was planning to bathe in one of your indoor onsens so that I could be relieved of my cold… I really wasn't planning any voyeur stunt to pull off on you so I hope you could forget about that little mix-up we had there…" I explained my side of the story as Houki gazed at me with her eyes seeming to show signs of fatigue until she finally spoke.

"… There's no need for you to apologize like that to me any longer, Ichika. I was the one who went a little overboard and gave a brutal punishment to you…" She bowed her head down to show me the shame she had in her actions (Even though I should be the one to feel shameful since I saw her in the onsen like that).

"I should be the one bowing my head, Houki! I was the one who saw something that only a married couple could see…" I flustered just by that even replaying in my mind where I saw the nude body of Houki (thankfully, that towel covered most of her body).

"A-A married couple you say?" Her face became tomato red as soon as I stated something about only a married couple could see that form of each other. "W-What do you mean by that suggestion you have?! Are you implying that the both of us are— a… a…"

The thing about a _married couple _seems to have given a big effect to Houki. She kept stuttering about the words I told her until I managed to calm her down by placing my left hand on her shoulder and making her sip from the cup of tea she prepared. The uneasiness in her eyes seem to have made me accidentally space out and stare at her eyes for a small period of time until she snapped me out of it by poking me curiously.

She glanced at me with her coolheaded personality back in activeness after she poked me. Her sense of doubt could still be felt by me as our faces were just inches away from each other… after realizing this, we both quickly backed away from each other before someone could picture this moment in their minds. Houki's expression didn't show much sign of hesitation but she quickly averted her gaze after noticing that she felt herself fluster.

"You saw nothing… Ichika…" Her averted gaze could still show her tomato red face after going through that situation with me (no one was there to see that, luckily).

"Hai, hai…" I sighed as I lied down on the wooden floor outside to watch the clouds outside… Such a beautiful day today…

"Hey… Ichika…" Houki called out which made me turn my head to get a glimpse of her. She wasn't as embarrassed as before anymore and it seems like she has let go of that incident already… just what I wanted…

"Yes?" I stopped myself from gazing at the clouds so that I could glance at her speaking so that I could understand what she's saying.

"Arigato for picking me that time… I wouldn't know what to do alone, stationed over here… since I'm not a Representative Candidate, I don't really have much assigned to me… all I can do is help out around here and resolve any problems that may need an IS in this area…" She sounded sincere as she went closer to me and lied down beside me. "At least I have you for company this week…"

"Houki…" I couldn't resist making myself cuddle her in my arms and so I did but she had some hesitation.

"I-Ichika don't do this! People might see us like this… I-I wouldn't want to make people see us like this…" Houki seemed to have been in a confused state whether to let me cuddle her like this or make me stop from doing this to her.

"Aww… C'mon Houki, it's alright… no one will see us. After all, you're my first childhood friend so just let it slide." I continued my cuddling to her and eventually, to my surprise, she was beginning to cuddle me back.

"Ichika… I—"

Houki's words were cut by a familiar person looming over us with a bright smile while giggling… that woman looming over us was no other than Houki's older sister, Shinonono Tabane. Her mechanical bunny ears twitched slightly as she surprised the both of us with her giggle and by suddenly lying down with us, to Houki's dismay.

"Oh… gomen if I interrupted anything that was supposed to be admitted~ I hope that Ik-kun and Houki-chan are feeling gweat together! (I think she said 'gweat' to try acting cute)" Tabane giggled once more as she poked her sister's cheek. "What were you going to say to him, Houki-chan? I want to hear it too~"

"Ehh? Tabane-san? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Chifuyu-nee to help her with that stack of paperwork I saw…" I was startled to find out that Tabane came out of nowhere and interrupted Houki's words without me noticing.

"Eto… Chi-chan said that it would be better to leave her alone so I decided to stay with the two of you for the week too!" Her smile still hasn't disappeared and it seems like the distraction of Tabane managed to anger Houki since she couldn't finish because of her. "Anyways c'mon, Houki-chan! Tell your Onee-san what you were about to say~ I'll give you candy if you do!

The constant teasing of her sister seems to have begun pissing Houki off. I didn't think it was that much annoying but Houki seems to take it differently. I didn't know if she was going to storm away or stay but one thing's for sure…

**This one week with Houki is about to become a rollercoaster…**

After a while of teasing, an aggravated Houki stood up and stormed off which prompted me to follow where she was going… she went outside so I really must follow her now… I hope that I'd catch up to her in time or else I'll lose sight of her.

**End of Houki Route Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter: Houki Route Chapter 4**


	10. Houki 4

**Houki Route Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos.**

**Ichika's P.O.V**

_Somewhere near the shrine…_

Houki was nowhere near the shrine after she left so she probably headed somewhere close by… I still cannot recall why she has this _relationship _with her sister… Tabane seems like a good person if you minus the hyperactivity of her and all the antics that she can pull of then she'll be just fine… I remember just some brief moments with Tabane-san in the past but my childhood memories with Chifuyu-nee and this hyper best friend of hers still remain to be a big question mark… Houki seems to be really resentful of her sister but I for one, knows that she actually loves her (Of course, they're siblings).

My first guess is that she might be wandering around the forest to blow off some steam from that sudden interruption from her sister a while back…

I started my search for her again but this time, I started checking for any footprints she may have made near the small forest which was close to the shrine. Houki stormed out of the house while fuming so I could tell that she was fully annoyed by her sister who cut her sentence back there… Houki was the kind of girl I know that would be prideful to herself and detest people intervening in what they're planning but I know for sure that I saw angst in her movements as she stormed off… I **must **find her here in this forest before it's too late…

(Damn… where could Houki be in this forest? I have no leads except footprints which lead to the forest… She may be staying at that cliff not so far from here to see the view or something… or to just get some time for herself and stay away from us… Everything was going well until Tabane showed up but I can't just accuse her of this being all her fault… I also wonder what she was going to say to me in the first place… The one thing she was supposed to say but couldn't be said… What could that sentence be?)

Once I made my way to the cliff, I didn't see Houki anywhere as well even with this bird-view of the perimeter… She couldn't have just vanished to thin air like this… I was tempted to begin using my IS, Byakushiki for searching her but a familiar hyper voice is what I heard before activating my Infinite Stratos.

"W-Who's there?"

No response was given… maybe that voice that called out to me and stopped was just a hallucination of mine… My hallucination proved to be actually a reality once I noticed that I had earpiece on my ear. (When did that go there?)

"Oi, Ichika… what mistake did you do this time?" That familiar voice that I heard was actually Chifuyu-nee via earpiece. "Tabane wasn't there just by coincidence… I assigned her to look after the both of you while I'm stuck with this pile of paperwork I have… I heard from Tabane that Houki stormed out of the house a few minutes ago. Did you do anything wrong that may have upset her mood?"

"Eto… actually Tabane-san was the one who caused her sudden disappearance, Chifuyu-nee. As soon as she came in to greet us, Houki left without much of a trace." I answered her as I heard her give a sigh. "Tabane volunteered even if I didn't even ask her so I couldn't refuse… plus, she been alone in her secret _lab _for these past weeks and wanted to stay with you and Houki for the week as well."

"How am I supposed to find Houki then, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Use that old tracking device of Tabane for this… She actually has a tracking device which she calls the _Super duper Houki tracker v1… _She says that she just made a v2 this morning but I cannot say that this thing she made isn't weird… It is disturbing…"

"Well… I could agree on that though…"

After I ended the call that Chifuyu-nee made with the earpiece, I was supposed to be going back to the house so that I could request Tabane for me to borrow that _device _she had to track Houki wherever she was hiding (That must have been unfair in playing hide-and-seek when they were younger). Though, there was one obstacle that stopped me from going back to that shrine where they live in… Houki was actually with me already while I was planning this _tracking _thing out. She kind of frightened me when I turned my back and noticed that she was there… I mean… How did she get there without me noticing?!

My first impression was being startled at first but at that moment, I could still see the small fluster on her face as I looked closer but that didn't go tolerated since she pushed my face slowly away like she didn't want me too near for people to get the wrong idea. Her somewhat slightly sorrowful face was now shrouded so that she would hide it from me for me not to get worrisome towards her. It seems that the appearance of her sister ruined some sort of secret plan she was supposed to pull off on me.

"Houki…" I felt so relieved that I found her before I could go drastic measures with that tracking device Chifuyu-nee was talking about. "Why do you seem to resent your sister like how you did back there? I don't completely know your story but please enlighten me a bit in this matter. I wouldn't want to see siblings argue amongst each other like you and Tabane-san… Is it something about—"

"Please don't be nosy about my relationship with my sister, Ichika… I don't want to even talk about it. Yes, she did give me Akatsubaki but I still cannot forget what happened in my past…" She grimaced as I glanced at her pleading eyes which wanted me to stop. "I cannot comfortably live with you for a week when she's there so forgive me when I become more aggressive than usual to you at times… I just can't take her…"

"I assume that you don't want me talking about her as well."

"Hai… please don't take her for granted… I can easily be frustrated with her around so think of this week as being in danger just because of her arriving and staying in for the week."

"I think you're overreacting, Houki. Your sister isn't really that bad you know."

That's when I remembered of a memory where Tabane accidentally fed me some food she made for Chifuyu-nee and I didn't like it one bit that time since she experimented with wine for cooking purposes… That taste in my mouth lasted for the whole day even if I kept consuming different fluids like orange juice or sodas. That was some Salisbury Steak that she added some wine in it for extra flavour.

She was a genius at that time like in the present but she was also a slight airhead when she's not serious at times… I have to say that she _is _quite creepy when she's angry or serious but that's a rare and frightening scene which I don't really want replayed. I don't know the reasons for Houki disliking her sister but I could say that she's a good sister like Chifuyu-nee (but just more cheerful and hyper).

"Houki, you said that you couldn't have a comfortable week with Tabane-san around the household right?"

"Yeah… I did say that but why do you ask?"

"If I were to think of a plan to make the both of you comfortable with each other, will that be enough to satisfy this resentfulness you have towards your sister?"

"That could be one solution but the question is if you really do have a plan to pull off this difficult task of family bonding you are trying to assign to yourself… I may not know what you are plotting but please don't make any embarrassing things in front of her."

"Fine then."

"So what is this so called plan of yours, Ichika?"

"I cannot tell you what is it until we go back to your house but I can tell you one thing… I really do have a plan and it **is **going to work!"

**End of Houki Route Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter: Charlotte Route Chapter 2**


	11. Charlotte 2

**Charlotte Route Chapter 2**

Who knew that using an airplane as the transportation could be this sickening?! I managed to hold out from my slight airsickness but that gave Char a sign that I felt under the weather from all these turbulences in the airplane… The plane kept doing some kind of pattern in moving which made me tempted to throw up any time now… the only reason why I haven't done such a thing is because Char is here with me and she's watching me with a worrisome face… I managed to rally myself back to being composed before I glanced at her with a small smile to conceal my true emotions (Like airsickness).

"Eto… Are you sure that you're feeling alright, Ichika?" Her face was full of concern as she tried to check on me. "I can't blame you if you're feeling airsick right now. Riding an airplane and piloting an IS are two completely different things!" She tried cheering me up and began patting my back, in an attempt to lower down my chances of _losing my lunch_.

"I-I can take it. I'm just not that used to someone piloting for me anymore… I'm guessing that I used Byakushiki so much that I forgot how to tolerate the different turbulences from an airplane. I can adapt to it soon enough…" I lied so that I wouldn't burden her in any way. "We're close to arriving at France, am I right?" (I hope we're at least a few minutes close to getting to France…)

She looked at me with concern in her eyes as she continued with listening to some kind of music using her headphones. I had to loosen up the buckle of my seatbelt so that I may not _throw up_ in front of her or something like that… I was hoping that we were getting close to France… I have a feeling I can't take these turbulences any longer… One more and I'd probably have _that_ already…

To put my mind out of _losing my lunch_, I began listening to some famous songs in Japan that I downloaded recently. I had my earphones on just so I could ignore anything that may ruin the day for me.

Char was still wearing her hat so that she could hide something again and she even _borrowed _my jacket for the time being since she wanted to mask something and because she began feeling chilly due to the altitude and the air conditioning of the plane (That's what she gets for just wearing a strapped dress). I wasn't that chilly due to my choice of clothing. A blue turtleneck T-shirt, fully buttoned and with a black undershirt… and slightly baggy pants since I wouldn't to feel _too _warm now would I?

It's been a few hours since we took off from Japan in this airplane though. We were led to the mid-class seats so it's nothing too fancy and nothing too crowded. At this time, I began feeling a bit lightheaded from this airsickness which I obtained just an hour ago… I didn't know when we were going to land in France… Heck, I don't even know which country we were flying over. Char was in the window seat so I cannot see where we are exactly in the air…

"…Are we almost there, Char? I feel a bit lightheaded again… I really became not used to this kind of transportation… I used to be very tolerant with airplane turbulences in the past but now—" I gagged my mouth and hid my face which seems to have become slightly greenish.

"We're still a few hours away before landing at France…" She took a closer look at me but I refused to show my greenish face. "I-Ichika… are you sure you're alright? You really look under the weather right now…" She managed to see my face which was slowly changing color.

"I-I think I can't hold it any longer…" I leaned on her to try and sleep my way through this travel. "I need to sleep so that I may not do anything unnecessary… One more sudden movement from this plane and I just might lose it now…"

"I-If you say so, Ichika." She stuttered and hesitated a bit before letting me lie on her shoulder. I managed to loosen up a bit and regain my composure once I started relaxing but once some turbulence 5 minutes later kicked in, I shuddered while trying to keep that _meal _I had, inside.

I felt my stomach ache as I tried my hardest to cool down from this gruesome stomach ache I was having. I convulsed my head to get my mind out of this aching stomach I'm having… Char looked at me in shock as she noticed that I appeared to be even sicker than I was a few minutes ago.

"You can go spit it out in this paper bag Ichika…" She offered me a paper bag which I hastily accepted by taking it from her hand with my unused hand. "It'll be a long time before we even land in France so don't push yourself to be like this towards me. I also feel a bit airsick anyway."

I finally _let go of my lunch _as I turned away from Char and let it all out in the paper bag. After 20 torturing seconds, I finally felt myself get my composure back and my airsickness gone. I gave a sigh of relief as I disposed of the contaminated paper bag by throwing it to the nearest can I could find. As soon as got back to my seat, I managed to rest easy as the turbulences have finally ceased… Time for some relaxation time now… all thanks to Char.

"Thanks a lot Char… I really couldn't hold that thing inside me any longer… Plus, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all these people so I had to mask my airsickness from you so that none of those possible things could happen." I admitted to her which just made her smile and understand me. "I just didn't want to act as a burden to you in this airplane trip so please forgive me for my continuous acting."

"You didn't really have to hide it, you know." She pointed it out as she gave a small pout. "I wouldn't want something worse than airsickness to happen to you. If you need to _let it out_ then do what you need to relieve it! It's not healthy for you to bottle up anything which is supposed to go out."

"Hai, hai Char… I just didn't want to humiliate you here in middle-class since… some of them _are _quite classy and boastful so I figured that if I _did _do something like that, I would make them look down on the both of us and I wouldn't want that…" At that moment, I had a sudden realization about something. "Anyways… why aren't they noticing me? I _am _the only male IS pilot after all… Maybe this fact has gotten old so people aren't that impressed as before but all the other countries actually made a heated argument for me…"

"I don't know the reason for that as well… Orimura-sensei told me that the one representing France in the meeting was actually one of the most aggressive in the argument for you… Maybe, I'm the only French person here… maybe that's why." She responded with a doubtful response. "Anyway, that's actually a good thing if you ask me. I wouldn't want people to crowd around you and ask for your autograph or something…"

She seems to have not wanted her idea of people crowding around me to come true. It was like she dreamed for this alone time with me for a slightly long time already. I may be famous to some people (mostly girls whenever I go casually somewhere), but I actually want to have some space even if I'm like that. Most of the people in middle-class where women after all. Char seems to have become desperate to keep me close once I noticed that she pulled me back to our seat by cuddling to my arm and making us sit on the seat. (I think I felt something on my arm while she was pulling… What could that thing be?)

"Anyway… we should be at France by 2 hours so I hope that you would stay yourself as we stay with each other for this one week…" She started flustering by the words, _stay together _which perked up my curiosity. "I should try to avoid my father so that I could prevent him from knowing that I came back to France already… so I already reserved a hotel for the two of us by talking it out with that girl in the counter and accepting her offer which had something to do with some sort of package deal."

"I see anyway… I think I'll be okay for the time being but I must—" My words were suddenly cut by a sudden turbulence without a warning and accidentally felt a soft thing on my lips… (Don't tell me it's what I think it is…)

…

I think I just kissed Char… This could be troubling…

**Next Chapter: Houki Route Chapter 5**


	12. Houki 5

**Houki Route Chapter 5**

* * *

Well…. I honestly don't have a single plan to pull off… No strings or loose ends could be seen by me to mellow down this small sibling resentment… All I could possibly do in my situation now is to wing it… Houki may show some resentment towards Tabane-san but on the other hand, Tabane doesn't reciprocate that feeling back to her… so it means that I should try to make Houki get along with her and not the other way around. I know that Tabane truly is a big airhead although I know that she's trying to get Houki to like her again so I guess I could conclude their current relationship with that.

We were currently navigating through the forest to find a way out. Fortunately, Houki seems to have known this forest like the back of her hand and managed to make the both of us leave from that slightly secluded forest behind us.

Her eyes seem to have shown a bit of irritation as we got out though. (Is she still that mad at Tabane-san?) Her composure and composed personality seem to have both returned though. She was back to talking to me like nothing happened but something _did _happen back there. The side she was currently showing to me was her slight cold and unreasonable side which I can't even revert back to her usual self… She never really told me the circumstances of their relationship.

"I actually don't believe that you have a plan to make us closer in the first place, Ichika… She and I were very close before but now… it's all different." She muttered to me when the shrine we are currently staying in was finally in our sights. "Plus, if you **do **have a plan then it may just end up futile… I really just can't stand living with her right now…"

"Houki… You shouldn't act like that towards her! Even if she's a bit…" I bit back my words in the last minute but I managed to spit it out. "Wrong in the head sometimes?" I finished which made Houki just give a sigh.

"You wouldn't understand Ichika…" She looked away from me as we arrived at the shrine. "You better have thought of a very good plan, Ichika… winging it won't be enough to please me… Making me tolerate nee-san won't be as easy as you think… she's just… _too _hyper…"

* * *

We arrived at the shrine and placed our shoes in the shoe rack but after all that… Tabane-san was nowhere to be found. She promised that she'll just be staying here waiting for both of us to come back… unless she started using that _Super Duper Houki Tracker V1 _of hers… Houki wouldn't want to hear a single thing about that invention though… It's better for her not to know about this disturbing invention she has created which may get a version 2 soon enough…

There really was no trace of this older sibling… I have a wild guess where she may be but I don't really think she'll be doing—

"I knew my tracker would work!" Tabane-san appeared out of the blue as she got out of her _carrot pod_ and glomped Houki like she was going to hug her to death or something. "I missed you Houki-chan… and your big breasts!" She teased Houki in such a lecherous way that it even made me want to hit her… I didn't just because Houki already did so by striking her head with a punch.

"Baka nee-san…" Houki wrapped herself around her own arms while turning away from Tabane-san. "You really haven't changed those perverted and hyper personalities of yours now haven't you? You really get me to want to hurt you…" Houki sighed like she was getting tired of all these antics her sister manages to pull off on her.

I tried to speak up but I just couldn't… Houki didn't want to hear another word from her sister and she isn't planning to change her mind anytime soon… Tabane on the other hand attempted to cheer her up with all those jokes she has in her arsenal but none of them made Houki laugh much less smile. Tabane-san seems to have become saddened by the reaction of her younger sister and turned to me which confused me.

She whispered to me a somewhat double edged plan which could either cheer up Houki or just cause her mood to worsen and detest her older sister more. I didn't know why she's planning this but I guess I _could _go with it just this once… but it may backfire on us if it fails though. All she really did tell me to do was to go with this next joke of hers but I'm feeling a bit doubtful about this plan though… This IS creator is acting a bit…

**Suicidal…**

* * *

The usual hyper personality of Tabane could be seen as she suddenly brought an unnecessary topic which broke down the coolheaded personality of Houki completely. Houki seems to have started to give Tabane the, 'don't you dare tell him' look which just made Tabane giggle even more. (What could the both of them be talking about? Is it some sort of past life secret or something?)

"Eto… what are the two of you talking about anyway?" I managed to gather up the guts to ask them such a blunt question. "I'm not exactly sure on what the two of you are—"

"We're just trying to make Houki-chan cheer up! Right, Ikkun?" Tabane nudged me slightly by the shoulder as she gave her creepy glare to me so that she could prove her point. "The both of us would just want to see you smile, Houki-chan! Houki-chan, if you love us, please smile for us…" Tabane tilted her head like she was begging a smile from her little sister which made me actually feel blood rushing slowly to my cheeks when I saw the _face _of Tabane in that situation… (It was actually kind of cute to see that face of hers…)

Houki began giving a slight poker face as she glanced at her nee-san, with her resentment cooling down just a bit… which was enough for Tabane's _next phase. _Tabane giggled once more as she stared at the uneasiness of her sister.

She soon got nearer to her with that smile still planted on her face. Houki was hiding her blushes but it could be seen even from where I was. What Tabane whispered really did break her shell but what was this thing she whispered to Houki to make her crack up like this? She's usually very calculative and serious but right now, she looks very dumbfounded in some way… Seriously, what did Tabane just say to make her lose her cool this much?

"Nee-san… you…" Houki flustered even more but she was trying to mask it with her hands. "You aren't really serious in it, now are you?"

"Fufufu… What if I _was _serious, Houki-chan? Also, what if Ichika really _was _yearning to do what I have just admitted to you for him?" Tabane's words made me taken aback just from hearing it going out of her mouth… (What… did she do?!) "Wanna see if I, the genius Shinonono Tabane is telling a complete truth or not?" Tabane gave a small smirk which made the atmosphere get even more uneasy…

"…" Houki was right beside Tabane with a loss for words… "Fine… I want to know…"

The plan she had actually made me nervous… Sweat rolled down my face as I looked at Tabane who gave a wink to me to signify that this was completely part of her plan and that I was supposed to go with it so that she would cheer up… (Well… I _do _want to see that calming smile of hers…) I finally decided to go with it when Houki was just close to me already with Tabane cheering me on, silently with her robotic bunny ears twitching out of excitement.

"H-Houki I don't know what to say but all I want to do is make you closer to your sister… She's been with you since childhood so there's no reason for you to feel anger towards her…" I was very close to her. "I just wanted to say—"

Before I could react, I felt a shove from behind me (probably that hyperactive Tabane's work…) which made me slip and fall on Houki's… _boundaries… _or should I say… _pillows_? I-I didn't know how to react! What just happened went on too fast that I couldn't comprehend it well enough… All I know is that the plan of Tabane-san was actually to make me **_this _**close to Houki that it would be so embarrassing… Chifuyu-nee won't like this story…

All I can say now is that this first day of living with Houki is going to be a big problem with Tabane-san around… but… at least Houki _somewhat _smiled… after about 5 seconds on the ground… I could feel something though…

**It feels so wrong…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Laura Route Chapter 2**


	13. Laura 2

**Laura Route Chapter 2**

* * *

The plane part isn't really all that important so let's skip that… All it had was Laura continuously cuddling to me and calling me _waifu… _That woman named Clarissa on the other hand kept talking about numerous animes in front of me which may relate to the situation I was having… which wasn't actually necessary.

I didn't really actually know the life of Laura as an officer of some military base but I could tell that it wasn't anything like how I lived… She could have endured all those harsh German officer drills… I can't even imagine what she has gone through! Laura was still cuddling my arm which I decided to tolerate since she managed to… take a nap already… (You should never wake up a German woman who is sleeping on your arm… especially if it's a Laura…)

After a few more minutes of riding this plane… and some anime recommendations from our pilot Clarissa, we finally landed on some sort of platform… Could this be the military base which Laura resides in before she went to Japan? After it was made safe to go off of this German plane, Laura instantly woke up from her slumber. As we went out of the plane, some of the seemingly lower ranking fellow officers saluted as they saw her get off the plane with Clarissa… (I hope I wouldn't stay in this military base for too long…)

The military base was quite vast. Vast enough to house numerous officers like Laura and Clarissa but I get this feeling that somebody else who's quite close to Laura was here as well. The base all had a harsh looking obstacle course like the one where you have to crawl under barbed wires without getting pierced or impaled by it. Another training round seems to be some sort of sniping range to practice in shooting the bullet in one exact point…

The last one I saw before heading inside the base was a shooting range for different purposes… I saw some using an Assault Rifle for practice and I even saw someone practicing with a Bazooka in a far corner to prevent any unnecessary deaths… After a while of observing the area around me, I went in the base with Laura… There was a bunk bed inside a room so it made me think that I was going to spend a night here…

Fortunately though, Laura-san told me that we'll be leaving the base for tomorrow to freshen me up on the culture of the Germans… I just hope that nothing unfortunate can happen to me in my stay… We kept moving to go to our respective room until we bumped into someone with shining red eyes and about the same color of Laura's hair. He was just about an inch shorter than me and he wore a German officer uniform. He had some sort of unique ring on his right hand and so it made me think of the most probable case… Could it be that he's an IS user too?!

(N-No… that can't be the case, I've been the only one able to pilot one for a long time now… It could be possible though… Chifuyu-nee _did _tell me that Tabane-san arrived here in Germany to conduct some sort of test on someone so it just might be him. His red eyes really did shine in a weird way… Someone must have experimented on him like what they did to Laura-san… but this time… did they succeed?)

"Ah… Laura-chan! It's been a long time since I last saw you. I was just informed by Orimura Chifuyu that you'll be coming back here so welcome back!" The slightly pale boy gave a soft smile towards Laura but all it did was make Laura turn away. After that, he glanced at me with no amusement and he seems to have begun cursing in German. "Who _is _this guy? All I heard was that you were coming back but I didn't get any information about a companion… Just who is he?"

Laura remained silent which seems to have made the officer sigh and begin glaring at me with such a conceited atmosphere developing around him. He first asked for my name and so I introduced myself to him which caused Laura to give a 'look' at me.

His once conceited gaze soon changed as soon as he looked at Laura again… Just who was this guy? He had so much confidence in himself that he looked quite prideful but every time he gazes at Laura-san, he seems to mellow up and start being quite kind suddenly… His persona was beginning to confuse me into thinking if he was in love with Laura or not.

Laura seems to have whispered something to his ear which made him nod without a single clue of hesitation in his actions. He faced me once more and gave a deep breath before showing me his hand and shaking my hand… firmly.

"I am Laurenz Bodewig… the older sibling of Laura… nice to make acquaintance with you…" He shook my hand and gazed at me with those raging red eyes of his. "I must warn you of one thing before you go on with this little trip with my little sister though… You hurt her… I will see to it that you will get hurt fivefold…"

"I'm Orimura Ichika, the younger sibling of Orimura Chifuyu… and likewise." I shook his hand back but that glare of his still keeps me from going to casual talk. "Well… I-I won't dare hurt her, she's my friend after all—"

"Waifu…" Laura corrected me. Her _correction _made me attempt to protest but she just gave a 'look' and so, I decided not to… Laurenz on the other hand seems to have become even more aggravated by me as his eyes grew even more bloody red… "Calm down… brother… This has nothing to do with you so you have no right to grow a grudge against him…"

Her brother gave no direct reaction. All he did was give a deep sigh as he glanced at his sister one more time… He doesn't seem to actually like me for a weird reason… He gave a slight grin and left the both of us to ourselves.

Laura gave a face of relief as soon as he left which left me thinking…

**Does Laura ****_not _****like her brother?**

I didn't know a thing about Germany but living here could be a good experience… After all, I chose Laura so I can't just retreat from my position even the week hasn't even started… Laura was a military officer in this military base so I _think _I'm safe… for now…

**End of Laura Route Chapter 2**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Rin Route Chapter 2**


	14. Rin 2

**Rin Route Chapter 2**

* * *

The cruise ship was huge! It was just about 60% the size of the Titanic, from my perspective. Rin didn't seem to notice me spacing out, while focusing my vision on this _cruise ship _Rin told me about. Numerous other people were already boarding the vessel and so I started to get excited. I took some steps to get closer to it but I was abruptly stopped by Rin who grabbed me by the arm, making me wince in shock. (Why did she stop me?)

I pondered on why she stopped me but she ended all my pondering once she gave a sigh and explained everything to me, making me feel embarrassed for being all ecstatic… Yes, she was serious in the cruise ship part but…

**Apparently, I almost went to the wrong boat…**

It was revealed that this ginormous vehicle wasn't actually the transportation we were taking… It was still a cruise ship but drastically smaller than the one I almost boarded. It was a so-so cruise ship with a pool so… I can live with it… As long as, seasickness doesn't take over, I'll be fine throughout the whole trip. We boarded the _real _one we were supposed to board and not that classy, huge cruise ship on the other side… That must be a lot of rich people… Why could they be here in such an event?

The boat we boarded was fair enough. I would feel guilty about eating up her budget sooner or later if we _did _get in that overpriced looking ship… This ship was fine for me as well. We haven't set sail yet but Rin was already leading me to our room. We are encouraged to use it for the time being since this trip will start in 5 minutes… She gave off such an elated aura ever since we got here… (Why is that everyone keeps giving off these kinds of auras whenever I'm with them? I just don't get it…)

I threw myself on the bed and observed that it was ample enough for me. I placed my briefcase under the bed so that I wouldn't forget about it when we get out. Rin was just on her own bed while looking at me with ecstasy…

_Why is she starting at me like that?_

Is there something on my face? I ran my fingers across my face to check if there really was something sticking on my face. After indicating that there wasn't anything on it, I decided to head to Rin and break the ice with her.

"Eto… Are you all right Rin?" I called out to her which seems to have made her instantly stare at me with a smile implanted on her face. "What made you in the mood, Rin?"

"I-It's nothing, Ichika! I'm just feeling great that you picked me back there. I thought you would take my title of _second childhood friend _for granted and go with that Houki, who is your so called _first childhood friend…." _She started grimacing when she suggested that possibility. "I just thought of that small possibility where you would ultimately make me just a forgotten memory of yours or something…"

"Rin… something like that would never happen!" I quickly rejected that idea, processing in her head… There really is no way that I'll be forgetting her, she's not a childhood friend for nothing. Her expression directed towards me, made me feel pitied now… Rin… "I didn't just choose you out of a random spin of a wheel… I picked you because I know that we have a connection together!"

My words surprised her but before another conversation started, A loud sound came from outside (Which was probably the signal for departure).

We heard some person yell, "All aboard!" but after that, we heard a 'thump'… that developed our curiosity but we quickly recovered by that sudden turn of events. Rin looked quite unmoved from those words I said though… Does that mean she thinks that I'm lying to her or something?! My attempt of going closer to Rin has now begun… I scooted to her bed, but that made her give me an awkward look. The room we were in wasn't so spacious but it was big enough for us to move around though. After what I did, she backed away slowly while giving a slightly saddened expression.

I felt the transportation start moving as soon as a honk sound could be heard in the upper deck. Rin gave no signs of unhappiness or discontent but her aura showed nothing but void… I can't even tell how she's feeling right now. Her movements slowly started to decrease, once she lied on her bed.

China wasn't very far from Japan, so I'm guessing that the trip will take quite a short time. It seems like Rin wants to conserve all that energy of hers for something… She doesn't usually sleep like this whenever she's with me. She usually oozes so much energy, every time she manages to have at least a few minutes with me. Once, she even expected me to visit her room… she made her signature, 'Sweet and Sour Pork' for me. I must say, her cooking really did improve ever since last time.

I haven't really thanked her for all those meal she prepared for me this year. She kept competing with her cooking against the others, so I didn't get the chance to compliment and thank her for those meals. She kept hiding something from me but what could that be?

I still felt curiosity getting the better of me, and so I decided to get some air outside. It's good for the mind and it can even ease seasickness… I think. I don't really go by boat all that much since Chifuyu-nee would think I'll try to jump off but why would I do that?! Well… if the boat is sinking, then I guess I would jump but that doesn't support her idea! It's like a 'first-thing-to-do' situation…

Once I made up my mind, I wore my shoes and looked at Rin before leaving the room. I locked it tight and double-checked (even triple-checked) if it was locked. Content that it cannot be breached by any dubious means, I took my leave and headed to the stairs.

Going through the stairs would mean that you'll head to the upper deck (where the small swimming pool is). The scenery was quite enlightening to the eyes. The dock was still visible to the eyes but it slowly began to disappear. The sea gleamed from the sunlight and gave an endearing color, pleasing to the eyes. Aside from that, I must stay vigilant.

Caution is still a must for this trip. Who knows who might be riding in it aside from us? It could be literally anybody… A cruise ship is never safe from any—

Just by that, I suddenly heard a scream from below deck… Was that Rin?! No… that would be impossible… Rin!

By instinct, I quickly barrelled downstairs again and reached for our room… It couldn't be her, right?! I-I checked the lock numerous times… I kept pulling the door but it was jammed… With all my strength, I kept tugging until I loosened it. I found my chance and opened the door… After processing what has happened… what I saw was…

* * *

**Next Chapter: Houki Route Chapter 6**


	15. Houki 6

**Houki Route Chapter 6**

_Monday…_

Note to self… **Never **land on Houki's _pillows… _By landing there, you have just signed yourself a death wish. Fortunately, she didn't try to kill me that time but she hasn't spoken to me for the whole day after that. It was already the next day, with Tabane already staying with us. She _had _to do that… If Tabane-san never pushed me on Houki, then things may be different and not as silent as it is right now.

Anyways, that's already the past (yesterday)… I cannot change what I have just done to Houki. Even if I wasn't the one who did it, I was still the one who landed on those… things.

It was just another average morning where I wasn't tied up to a tree, unlike yesterday. Houki really did feel some kind of feeling towards me but I really don't know what type. I would be silent like her if I was in her shoes though. Seriously, who wouldn't feel uncomfortable if something like _that _happens so suddenly? Yes, it will be very hard to comprehend and accept that fact.

I woke up earlier than Houki for once since I actually couldn't get all that much sleep. Guilt started sweeping me around but I knew better than to just mope around and do nothing. It was just about 2 hours before noon and she hasn't gone out of that room of hers. You can't blame me for planning to go in or something. She hasn't even eaten breakfast yet!

What does it mean to live with a childhood friend and her hyper older sister? I can describe it in one word. It is _deadly… _Believe me, to some people it may be like cloud nine to them but for me, it just adds up to the number of things that can backfire on me.

So far, no dangers are high enough to force either Houki or I to summon our IS. Chifuyu-nee has given us authority to use it outside the premises when something huge comes up but so far, nothing threatening is happening. Tabane-san could easily incapacitate (beat up) her opponents with not so much effort given. As long as the danger has nothing to do with any IS pilots; the two of us have no reason to use our respective IS…

After some time of pondering about my next course of action, I decided and went towards the door of Houki's room. I started knocking on the door to indicate that I was outside her privacy. I wouldn't want to barge in or anything! That would just add fuel to the fire in this predicament I'm having. After some moments of waiting, a response was finally made by her.

"You can go in, Ichika…" She mumbled in an almost inaudible tone but I still managed to hear that response of hers. But before I could enter, she made another response. "One more thing, if nee-san is there, I will change my mind about letting you enter… I'm still mad at her for that stunt she pulled off yesterday. She really got me there."

I gave her a sign of my understanding and I entered her domain. It was just as I expected. My expectations were neat and tidy, with no messy areas anywhere and I was right. Her nature made her to a slight clean freak but not as much as a certain guy I know… To put things aside, I slowly approached my childhood friend in a steady motion. She looked quite pale but the reasons for that are still unknown to me.

"Eto… Houki, are you sure that you're alright? You haven't spoken a word ever since that _incident _I unintentionally fell into." I tried to go with a typical approach to get to her. In exchange, she just stared at me blankly with no sign of emotion in her stare. "You look a bit—"

My words were cut short when she stopped me from speaking by giving a sign. That sign is an open palm, saying that she has heard enough from me.

"It's nothing you should worry about. I'm still trying to process what happened back there…" She had a face full of mixed emotions as soon as I managed to take a better look at her eyes. From my perspective, I can see the coldness in her. I'm not sure of her exact motive right now. "I just need some more time to reflect on what happened… I never knew you were the kind of person to just jump on a girl without warning, Ichika."

That suggestion she gave made me try to protest but I knew better than to try to beat Houki in an argument. She could pull off numerous counters in any kind of situation in front of her. She truly was a good persuader but she really does seem to not tolerate any voyeur action that takes place.

She kept asking me the very same question over and over… It was about that incident with the pillows but I had no idea how to respond. Her continuous questions started to make me feel bad about it already. It really was my fault for doing this to Houki… not Tabane's.

After some time being with her, the one person who made me land on those soft things has arrived. She had three tickets which confused me… What is this bunny girl planning to do now? She always had a plan concealed in that mind of hers. May it be random or serious; there **is **always a plan in that head of hers.

"Ikkun, Houki-chan, I have a surprise for the two of you! To make up for that incident, I booked us a whole day to an amusement park!" Tabane hopped around the room, much to the dismay of Houki. "We'll have so much fun that the both of you, including me shall forget everything that has happened yesterday! The shrine will be alright for one day with the three of us off-duty. Let's go to the Kisaragi amusement park!" (A/N: In reference to another anime. I'll let you all guess which one.)

"Eh?!" Houki and I quickly reacted to the sudden suggestion of her by giving some obvious signals but it seems like her mind was already made up… with nothing able to change it…

Without any further arguments, Tabane dragged the both of us outside like were as light as a feather… She swiftly inputted something on her wrist and waited for something.

A few seconds passed before something was hurling from the sky. I can give a wild guess to what that is though. My guess is a huge carrot pod thing which can transport us from one place to another with speed on par with Houki's Akatsubaki.

It was indeed a metallic carrot pod with a bunch of buttons located on one part. That is probably the control center for Tabane in terms of control in driving (I think). The room is just big enough to house the three of us. Wait… did Tabane just get our measurements or something, in our sleep?! If she did… that would just be creepy and wrong.

She then made all of us go in and squeezed herself in. She closed the mechanical door so that we cannot escape from this plan of hers. What is she planning…? I felt myself airborne after a couple of seconds. This carrot pod really does fly! T-Tabane-san has high knowledge in flying so I shouldn't worry about it. Houki was just as worried as me. Tabane-san, whatever you're trying to accomplish, please do not do anything dopey… Houki and I are beginning to stop tolerating these antics of yours even if it is the second day.

All these thoughts running in my mind were all cut short as soon as we took flight.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Tabane Route Chapter 1**


	16. Tabane 1

A decision for my companion? It's a hard choice to make since 1 week really is a long feat in time. Chifuyu-nee says that I have to stay in one of the other countries or stay in Japan so why is Tabane-san even here? Is she some sort of alternative choice, which is a viable option?

I know Tabane-san and one way to describe her is **hyper.**

She makes her own ways and can even annoy the hell out of Chifuyu-nee and Houki. She doesn't really annoy me but all those antics of her can become a wee bit out of hand if it is not disciplined in time. Those mechanical bunny ears of hers kept twitching when I looked at her. Is she trying to tell me something?

I look at Chifuyu-nee. "Chifuyu-nee, I have decided my companion for the week. Since you told me something about helping my companion, doing errands or doing anything in between, I now know who to pick." My sudden burst of energy seems to have surprised everyone in the room (even Chifuyu-nee). "My choice is no other than Tabane-san!"

My answer turned off all the excitement accumulating right now. The only one left with a composed atmosphere is my chosen girl, Tabane.

Many possible questions may have started in all of their minds but I am yet to be informed of what it is. My actions seem to have started taking effect on the people around. I ignored the awkward silence since it may be for the best.

Not so long after that, Chifuyu-nee finally found her ability to speak and recovered from that shocker I gave her. Her face gave the 'You can't be serious!' look to me. She walked towards me cautiously like I was some kind of escaped mental patient or something.

Before anything violent could happen, Yamada-sensei went in the room and led the other dumbfounded girls out. The least affected person? It was probably Kanzashi. Her saddened expression showed signs of sorrow. It was like she knew that I wouldn't even pick her… Now I feel all guilty about all this.

"Ichika… are you really being serious right now? This meeting I organized should not be taken for granted." Chifuyu-nee reminded me as she twitched from that unexpected answer I gave. "This really will lead to your future week. If you don't make an intelligent choice, bad things **will** happen." She sounded as if she didn't want me to pick Tabane in the first place.

"Why did you include her in the choices in the first place then, Chifuyu-nee?" I noted which made her give a deep sigh. "I already picked her so you don't have to keep rejecting my choice now. I am a hundred percent sure of myself, there is nothing to worry about!"

"It's Orimura-sensei…" She corrected me with haste after I defended myself from her words. "I really wasn't anticipating you to pick Tabane in the first place. By picking her, you shall be stationed in her lab and will be doing any task she gives you. Will you still want to pick her after I say that, Ichika?" She looked like she meant everything she said to me.

"Of course I'll still stay with my choice even if I know that! After all, you _did_ mention something about doing some stuff for the Representative Cadets as well. What's the difference?" I calmly stated my response as I wiped off a trail of sweat. "I never really had so much time to bond with Tabane. Now should be a good start for me trying that. I know she's a bit random and annoying but she's reliable too!"

Our small sibling quarrel has ended after she just shook her head and finally accepted the fact where I was immovable in this debate. My mind is already made up and Tabane-san will be my choice for the week. She also seems quite nice and easy-going to me but I know that small sadistic side of hers. (I have to watch my back from that…)

After that was made official, Chifuyu-nee handed me my IS Byakushiki and I equipped it on my wrist. She says that my one action which I will do with her is to hide from the world in her lab…

**Seems a bit lonely…**

Is this how Tabane-san feels in her lab all the time? Yes, I know that she's the genius who created the IS cores and even created a 4th generation IS for Houki (which is named Akatsubaki) but I know that being alone in a lab can make even her feel lonely. Is that the reason why she's always hyper whenever we manage to meet?

She insists on being like that and calling me 'Ikkun' hence, I don't really mind hearing her call me that. That hyper and ecstatic voice is a good enough reward for tolerating it.

As soon as I bid farewell to Chifuyu-nee, Tabane quickly dragged me outside the office and started sprinting towards the exit like a bunny being chased by a hungry wolf. Of course, I felt some pain due to being dragged but it was just minimal so I just went with it.

We both made it out of the Academy in no time! She placed me down on the ground softly and cleared the dust off my jacket. Apparently, it seems like Tabane-san thought ahead and packed all the stuff for me. It is **very** creepy but at least she's considerate. She handed me my briefcase (filled with some spare clothes, a toothbrush and some toothpaste) as she started her business.

Tabane's agility, anticipation, and strength truly are a bit frightening but that hyperactive attitude of hers masked that actual serious and demanding side of hers. I only see it when she's serious but that is very unlikely to happen unless something needing her attention comes up.

She pressed some kind of button on her wristband which I just noticed and cuddled to my arm. Apparently, she appeared quite guilty for being chosen instead of her little sister being chosen but that feeling was quickly covered up with that bright smile she always gives. That button started to flicker a red color after a few seconds.

"We'll be riding in my special carrot pod in going to my super-duper secret underground lab! It's a secret for only you, Houki-chan, Chi-chan and of course me so don't rat it out, alright?!" She grinned as we waited for this _carrot pod _she keeps talking about. Soon enough, I saw something hovering above us and slowly landing.

"That's the carrot pod you're talking about?" I pointed at the hovering object and she responded by clapping her hands cheerfully. (Seems like I'm right.)

"Hai, hai~ You got that one right and so we'll be leaving these perimeters with the speed of Akatsubaki as soon as we go in the pod!" She made it sound easy but that sounded insanely dangerous even for a genius scientist such as herself.

"A-Are you sure that this ride of yours is safe? We could crash by some bus station as an alternative to go there instead if it's that dangerous." I made a suggestion but it was quickly thrown out of the window by her.

"No, no Ikkun! That'll just prolong our trip and reduce this day! We have to be quick with the transportation so that we'll still have tons of time!" She seems to have wanted more time with me. She urged me to go in the carrot pod first which made me shrug a bit.

I was hesitant at first as I stared at that possible death trap created by Tabane but I rallied up my courage and went in that strange carrot pod created by her. As soon as I squeezed myself in the pod, Tabane tried her best to maneuver herself in the pod alongside with me and succeeded like I wasn't even in there.

She pressed countless blinking buttons before I noticed the door closing and the vehicle hovering. I had one thing in my mind before we were about to depart the school though. Small space, two people in one slightly small pod (which is about to fly), and one of them being random… Those are three things that can make me go to one final conclusion…

**This is going to be one bumpy ride…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kanzashi Route Chapter 2**


	17. Kanzashi 2

Awkwardness started forming around the situation. The reason for my immobile status? Even Kanzashi-san couldn't elude this situation. That shove was just so sudden that we just couldn't counter this situation we're in.

With me being on her, it caused a momentary situation with Tatenashi-san. She had no idea what had just happened but she saw everything.

"I-Ichika… can you please get off of me, please!" Kanzashi shuddered as I noticed a red tint across her cheeks… Was she feeling sick?

"Ok then!" I regrouped myself and quickly went off her. As soon as I did so, she stood up and backed away from me, covering her face. "Is there anything wrong, Kanzashi-san? I'm sorry if I frightened you or anything. I just hope that you didn't get all sick just because of me." I ran my hand on her delicate cheek.

All my action did was make things even less comprehensive! It seems to have taken an effect on Tatenashi as soon as she observed what I was doing. She even left both of us to ourselves after recovering from her _shock._

Although I didn't know what caused her to fluster and back away like that, it looked like she was about to run for the hills or something.

With no hesitation at all, I called out to the girl. "K-Kanzashi-san!" She flinched from my sudden outburst but quickly became back to her usual shy self. "I'm sorry for accidentally _going on _you. I got shoved by some running person and that made me unbalanced."

At first, she gave no response to my apology. She kept giving small looks at me, like she was humiliated from what I have done to her. "L-Let's just go and fetch our IS at the maintenance room…" She made a sudden excuse and scurried off nimbly, to my confusion.

I do wonder what made her like this. She seemed enthusiastic when she was with the other girls in Chifuyu-nee's office. What made her turn all shy and anti-social to me? I still needed to get Byakushiki back though… It's probably for the best that I continued my way to the maintenance room. Can't have Kanzashi-san waiting right?

Without further interruptions, I began my way to the area where Kanzashi-san headed to. It wasn't as far from Chifuyu-nee's office than I expected. Just take one small right and after going straight through the hall, make a left on the 5th corridor and you're done! This was just one of the few maintenance rooms around the academy.

I just hope that this maintenance room is the correct one where she ran off to.

With a deep breath, I slowly let myself in and looked around, hoping to find my partner in the process. The maintenance room was quite normal, with some of my batch mates fixing up some of the malfunctioned IS suits and everything else that the maintenance group does.

Kanzashi was nowhere to be found though. She _did _say that she'd meet me here… I think. All she really say was that we should fetch our IS and stop dawdling around. It's either she went ahead and called it a day by going back to her dorm or… she's hiding from me somewhere and I just don't know where.

Concealing yourself from people is quite a notable achievement though. I never really expected her to be adept in that aspect. Though, this guess about her hiding from me is just a theory. She can't just suddenly be this masterful in concealing herself right? Plus, why would she go through all the effort to just hide from me?

"Kanzashi-san! I know you're here. Come out already… I won't do it again." I began searching for her until I remembered about claiming Byakushiki. "I-I'll get Byakushiki first, then we'll talk." Hopefully, she heard me, wherever she was.

I decided to prioritize to get my IS before looking for my missing partner. Her IS wasn't here anymore so she probably claimed it back already.

Byakushiki was done in being tuned up as well. It was already in its bracelet form, being located on the table. After noticing its location, I equipped it on my wrist and thanked the maintenance team. All that's left is finding Kanzashi-san. Just where is that girl?

My wild guess? Probably in her dormitory room doing whatever she usually does. By picking her, it makes my base of operations in the Academy. She's the Japanese Representative Cadet so it gives me the right to stay anywhere in Japan with her. My popularity for being the only male IS user has caused this outrage so I better watch my back for the week.

Chifuyu-nee says that there have been numerous outbursts for me in the world meeting. Awkwardly enough, I find myself being in television as much times as the outbursts.

At least I got some lead for her hiding place though. I just needed to check where exactly her room is. For all I know, she's in a different dormitory from me. She gave me her number some time ago though. Maybe I can call her to see what's up with this sudden disappearance of hers.

With my thought in play, I quickly rummaged for my phone in my left pocket and grabbed hold of it.

I had lots of numbers in my phone, saved up. Due to my popularity as the only male IS pilot, all of my fellow schoolmates got my number for reasons I don't even know. I scrolled down the list on my phone and finally found the name of Kanzashi (There were only few contacts starting with the letter 'K' so it really wasn't all that difficult to find her name.

I dialled her number with my nimble fingers and waited. Soon enough, she picked up the call I gave to her. I was the one who had to start the conversation though.

"Umm… Kanzashi-san, can you explain why you just went away like that? I already told you that I wasn't in full control of my actions that time."

"T-That's… I just felt the need to get farther away from you that time. You see— I felt that sudden urge as soon as I felt my heart… beating fast."

"Must be the reason for your warmness…"

"W-Warmness?!"

"You felt a tad warmer than a human should be. Is it because I did something to sicken you? I don't remember acquiring any sickness though…"

"I-It's nothing, Ichika. You can just forget about that situation we had." Weirdly, I heard a feeling of disappointment in her voice. I really did do something wrong!

"Well, either way, we should be doing our combined duties by tomorrow. You can just rest up so that this _sickness _can be cured quicker. Sorry again for whatever I did to offend you."

"…You don't seem to know why I'm like this but I'll forgive you since you're…" She faltered. "Ehh… I'll see you tomorrow Ichika. I'll be at my room for the time being. Orimura-sensei instructed us to start tomorrow. See you, Ichika…"

She hung up on me as soon as she muttered those last words. With that problem resolved, my day should have gone through all the important events now. I guess I should make my way towards my room then. My roommate was Tatenashi-san and it wasn't as fearful as I thought it was.

As teasing as she may be, Tatenashi-san is actually a good roommate when you minus the fact where she really does tease a lot. She prefers me to call her 'senpai' so I obliged to her request. In exchange, she calls me 'kohai'. It's not like I'm complaining but it would be preferable if she would stop teasing me like that all the time.

I made my way towards my room. A week with someone like Kanzashi would end well right? After all, we'll just be staying at the academy… Why do I have a feeling like something really bad could happen? Is it because Chifuyu-nee warned me about some countries being in an outburst because of this?

Not much people have been praising me for being the only male IS pilot as much as before so why is this kind of argument happening?! Could it be that— Well, I'm not that sensitive of me being the only male pilot. Yes, popularity was given to me but it also gave me colossal amounts of stress. Having my title stripped off of me isn't much of a threat to me though. I'm actually fine with that end.

Tatenashi was already on her bed asleep, much to my relief. She would have teased me about picking her younger sister by now. Yes, she's one of the most powerful IS pilots I know with her IS _Mysterious Lady _but otherwise, she's actually a good friend. She manages to make my day more lively (Sometimes, even being the cause for the girls chasing me but I don't know why they chase me in the first place).

Being with Kanzashi could possibly be a good passive choice I made but something tells me that something will change that soon enough. Possibly another unmanned IS but that should be a very small possibility now.

With that said, I should be getting to sleep. Even if it's still fairly early, I still feel kind of fatigued for some reason. Is the reason guilt or stress? I don't really know myself. I should just let myself go with flow… This Saturday was supposed to be a break time but now it became _this_.

**I hope Kanzashi would be a good choice I made…**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Charlotte Route Chapter 3**


	18. Charlotte 3

**_Sunday…_**

**Overall, she just might be my second kiss…**

It was all a complete accident but that cannot excuse my indirect conduct. Whichever way you may look at it, it is still a kiss. Char didn't seem so ecstatic when we went out the plane. I took my first step into France. From what I heard, this country is well known for some of the sweets it made.

Char informed something about a hotel we'll be staying in for the day. Now I feel all embarrassed though… I should be the one paying for our shelter and not her! With that said, I only checked what hotel we're staying in, recently. What I can say about it? I can say that it is really expensive but really fancy and well-made. Our rented room was a room for two… with only one bed!

I'm not sure if she was ecstatic or remorseful about this. At first, she was excited about staying with me for the week but ever since that accidental kiss I gave, she hasn't even looked at me for a second. Char usually becomes glad around me but that moment was an exception (I wiped my mouth before that happened, thankfully)… An accidental kiss is not something to be noted. Especially if it was instant lunge forward due to turbulences.

As we went out of the French airport, we went for the cab which was waiting for us. While we were in, I decided to break the ice with her. "Eto… Char, are you sure that you're alright after that?" What a stupid question I just gave. Of course she's not!

She glanced at me and tilted her head in confusion. It looks like she wasn't really all that down than I thought she might be. "Ehh? Why would I feel under the weather, Ichika?" She paused for a while before continuing. "I-I know you didn't mean to commit such an accidental act on me… Yes, it was only an accident right?"

Her voice seems to have faltered as she made an uneasy fidget around the cab. As soon as that conversation started, the cab has started in bringing us to that luxurious hotel which hopefully cannot be a burden to Char…

Her social attitude which usually appears around me has completely vanished! That plane incident really did lower her comfort around me. Usually, she would grow fond of conversing with me and continue with the flow of it but now, she couldn't even utter a single word to me… I wish that it would change as soon as we arrive at the hotel! This starting week with Char isn't really supporting me right now.

"Well… If you say so, Char." I sighed as I noticed her continuous red tint spread across her cheeks (That really did cause something!) "I just wanted to talk to you as we go on with this trip though…"

The words I have uttered appear to have affected her. "I-Ichika…" She shook her head a couple of times before looking at me. "It's all because of that incident that happened a while back… The fact of you kissing me like that suddenly was just something that astonished me! I'm not angered or anything, I just feel uneasy around you…"

With her side of the story finished, she covered her face to hide from me. It urged me to apologize again but I knew that I had already done that said action numerous times already. "Let's just forget about that moment, Char. It's not like I did it on purpose or anything! Doing something like that is just wrong." I don't know why but when I stated my words, it didn't help with the mood and just made it worse.

Did I say something wrong?

Was there something wrong with my choice of words or is it because I gave no sincerity in apologizing to her? I know myself well and I know that I put sincerity as I apologized… It must mean that I haven't apologized in the right way!

"Ichika…"

"H-Hai, Char?"

"You're so dense that it hurts…"

"Dense?"

"Forget about it…"

"It's not like I don't want to kiss you or anything! I was saying that it would just be wrong to kiss you on purpose by pretending that it was an accident."

"S-So you're admitting that you would _want_ to kiss me?!" She instantly flustered just from my indirect confession.

"D-Did I make it sound like that?!"

"Y-You sure did…" Her excitement left as soon as I countered.

"Char… I'll make it up to you as soon as we arrive at that hotel!"

"Hmm? How are you going to do that Ichika? You don't really have to do that though. I'm fine now, it isn't necessary."

"I'll be massaging you at night before we sleep!"

"B-But! There's already an optional massage for free…"

"Just because it's optional doesn't mean you have to do it. I'll be taking care of it now!"

"I-If you insist…"

Yes, I'm very adept in massaging people. Just ask Chifuyu-nee and you'll get the answer. My offer seems to have enlightened the mood of Char though, much to my delight. She _does _seem to be a bit stiff on her right shoulder though. Sleeping on the window seat isn't really an ideal place to sleep.

The taxi cab wasn't really all that fast right now because of a medium traffic which is taking place in the intersection. At this rate, it should take us about 30 minutes just to arrive at our destination. Not that I'm complaining but Char kept scooting over to me while we were in this traffic jam.

Char's mood lightened up ever since my offer so my apology should be sufficient enough. Being in this taxi cab really does chip away the time…

Either way, this hotel stay she arranged for the both of us should start by the time we get there so we don't have to worry about finance for now. Now it makes me feel the urge of jumping on a soft bed… Hotels usually have those for you information.

So far, this trip had some turns and misfortunes but now, it seems like things are beginning to look up for the better! Caution is still a must though.

Well… I hope this one night in the hotel will ease the both of us and make a good start for the week. Saturday already counts as the first day so technically, this is the second day no matter whom I choose. 6 days with Char? I can actually go with it! After all, Char's usually bright and caring around me… unless I do something which could anger her.

Hotel, here we come.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Houki Route 7**


End file.
